


To the one I loved

by ocoa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/ocoa
Summary: Rei has always admired his Senpai Gokudera, but it hits him that maybe he doesn’t know his senpai’s priorities at all.





	To the one I loved

Kisaragi Rei joins Seiya Boy’s Senior High School as more of an obligation, another step after graduating the ace of his archery club in middle school. It only makes sense he enters one of the best high schools for archery. The club is where he meets Gokudera Hayato, two years older and with the most beautiful form he’d ever seen, arms raised and poised, calm yet radiating power. When the arrow hits the target dead centre he feels it in his chest, and maybe, maybe he’s just a bit in love.

He becomes close to Gokudera, because the elder was genuinely fun to be around, and the other first years kept asking him how he could approach Gokudera so easily when the third year was intimidating as hell.

“We all love archery,” he replies rather simply, and his batch mates groan and ruffle his hair, calling him “an archery maniac, as usual”.

He thought he was rather close to Gokudera, except he wasn’t, because he finds himself running into the club room one day, breath coming fast and hard. Gokudera is there, glasses perched on his face, lightened hair brighter against the light.

“Senpai,” he says, and he hates how it comes out hurt and betrayed, “you aren’t continuing archery?”

Gokudera looks up at him, blinking. He sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“You heard?”

“President Suzuki told me.”

You didn’t know? was what he was told.

“I never joined archery to make it a long term job. I just wanted to train my skills.”

“Why?”

Gokudera hummed, a far-away look in his eyes. “To protect someone. To make sure I never lose them.”

There’s a sort of smile that twitches the corner of his lips slightly. Rei realises belatedly that he’s never seen Gokudera look like this.

“They saved me, you know. Pushed me to go to school when I wanted to just stay with them. They gage me purpose in a life where no one gave me guidance.” 

Rei’s chest aches, and he starts to think maybe he needs to say something now or he’d never have the chance to. 

“Gokudera-senpai... I...”

His throat seizes, and he starts to panic. Because he needs to tell Gokudera before the man disappears.

Gokudera’s phone rings. He brightens at the name on the screen.

“Jyuudaime, good afternoon! Is anything wrong? Why are you calling me?”

Rei watches as Gokudera’s face changes and shifts, shock, glee.

“You’re at the school? But Jyuudaime you didn’t have to!”

And Rei’s chest tightens and released.

Gokudera, while chattering off to this “Jyuudaime” of his, packs his things, suddenly the most harried and excites me that Rei has ever seen him.

He pats Rei on the back when he leaves, and ruffles his hair, and Rei watches as his crush walks out to the expensive looking car waiting outside the school. The door opens, and a short lean guy about Gokudera’s age steps out, dressed cleanly in a suit. Gokudera grins as he walks towards him and the stranger smiles back in return.

When Gokudera gestures for the other to enter first, Rei wonders if he hallucinated the way the stranger stares right at him for one moment before blinking and looking away. They drive off, and Rei is left alone in the club room.

He sinks down into the seat tiredly.

Even without hearing the exchange they had at the car, just watching Gokudera’s face, he knew that he wouldn’t win.

He thought he knew Gokudera and maybe he just realised he didn’t know him at all.


End file.
